


Home

by sugarpixi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clerith Week, Clerith Week 2020, Dialogue driven, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Clerith Week 2020 Day 5- I'll Take you homeCloud and Aerith tried to take one another home--but something always got in the way. Including their desire not to part. But what if home was something else entirely?
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Squenix does.

Home  
Clerith Week 2020 Day 6- I’ll Take You Home

“Who knew that things would end up like this.” Aerith wondered aloud.

“It feels like we have something to do. The both of us.” Cloud muttered solemnly.

“You don’t sound too enthusiastic,” the brunette teased lightly.

“It’ll be an adventure. But it will also be dan—”

“Dangerous!” the blonde was cut off as the woman impersonated him, recalling how they first met on a bleak, dimly lit street.

“Yeah, dangerous.” Cloud echoed. The two locked eyes, and then they both laughed. Cloud was indeed involved with danger but being around Aerith, he did not know whether her dangers trumped his. Then again, it seemed that both dangers that surrounded them seemed to be connected.

“Guess it will take a little longer, sorry about that,” Cloud apologized sheepishly.

“It’ll take longer?”

“Getting you home.”

“It always seems to be one thing after another, doesn’t it?”

“Tell me about it,”

“I’ll be ok, because I’m with you,” Aerith murmured softly.

Silence. Then, a soft ‘yeah’ passed Cloud’s lips.

On the outside he tried to remain cool. But inside his him his heart was hammering wildly, so hard that he heard it in his ears.

“It seems every time I try to take you home something else happens,”

Cloud sounded defeated. But there seemed to be a lightheartedness to it.

“Maybe… it’s a sign!” Aerith exclaimed.

“A sign?”

“Yes, that right now my place is to be with you.”

Cloud felt his face heat up. He nodded in silence. She continued on.

“I'm sorry,”

“For?”

“Not being able to take you back to Sector 7. Not being able to get you back home in time.”

Cloud shook his head. Even though he started to feel a little comfortable there he hadn't grown that deep of an attachment to Sector 7.

“No, dont be. After all, I am right where I need to be.”

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I am excited to finally use this. This is probably the only story I didn't write an A/N at the end along with the story.  
> I'll keep the message simple. Hope you like another dialogue-driven story. Thank you for reading.


End file.
